kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikaider
is a hero from one of Shotaro Ishinomori's other works. Kikaider has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the riders. Profile .]] Kikaider was an android created by Professor Komoyojii to protect his children from the evil Professor Gill and the robots of DARK. He often stays in his human form named Jiro and has an advanced device known as a "Conscience Circuit" that allows him to feel emotions as well as tell the difference between right and wrong. Personality A kind and courageous hero, Jiro helps those in need. Much like a Kamen Rider, Jiro is shown to possess bravery, kindness, and determination. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kikaider appears as a guest character in the arcade game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Arsenal In quick succession, all four heroes used their finisher attacks on General Shadow. Kikaider was the first to go, using his "Denji End" attack, an electromagnetically charged double handed chop finisher. Behind the scenes , Inazuman, and Zubat.]] Appearance While OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders primarily commemorated the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, the film also marked the 60th Anniversary of the Toei Company and to commemorate it, the film featured characters from other works of Shotaro Ishinomori: Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zubat. Portrayal In his appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Kikaider was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in place of , the original actor who played the tokusatsu Kikaider. Tomokazu Seki previously voiced the anime incarnation of the character in Android Kikaider: The Animation. Tomokazu Seki has had several voice roles in both the Kamen Rider Series and Super Sentai, recently he has taken to voicing older characters in the place of their original actors, this includes past Kamen Riders and Sentai heroes, in Let's Go Kamen Riders alone, along with Kikaider, he also voiced Ikadevil, Kamen Rider Amazon, and Kamen Rider Stronger. In this brief appearance, Kikaider's suit actor was Eitoku. Origin Kikaider originated in , a tokusatsu superhero TV series. Created by Japanese Shotaro Ishinomori, the show was produced by Toei Company Ltd., and was broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from July 8, 1972 to May 5, 1973, the same time as the second half of the original ''Kamen Rider and the early days of Kamen Rider V3, with a total of 43 episodes. A week after the finale of Android Kikaider emerged a sequel series, Kikaider 01, the titular hero being a second Kikaider. Kikaider also appeared in a manga series which was released alongside the tokusatsu show, and later appeared in an anime series in the early 2000s. Kikaider & Kamen Riders in Sentai Kikaider was previously mentioned, along with Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon, in the crossover between Shotaro Ishinomori's original two Sentai series, (1978). External links *The characters page (including Kikaider) on the [http://www.all-rider.jp/index.html Let's Go Kamen Riders movie site] *Kikaider at the Kikaider Wiki *http://www.comixology.com/Kikaider/comics-series/9275 *http://www.igadevil.com/2011/02/ishinomori-week-jinzo-ningen-kikaider.html Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Shotaro Ishinomori Category:Other Toku Category:Heroes